Forbidden Bliss
by ChristAineXtine
Summary: Olena Belikova and Ibrahim Mazur decide to get married. Rose and Dimitri become siblings who can't stand each other. But what if Rose has a stalker? Dimitri eventually finds himself protecting his stepsister... as well as falling for her.
1. I: The Introduction

Hello everyone, I'm here with a new story. :) It's still a Rose-Dimitri story, but on a different situation. So let me clarify some things before this story starts.

1. Rose is _not_ shadow–kissed and she hasn't met Lissa _yet_.

2. Dimitri and Rose still have the 7 – year age difference.

3. Both Dimitri and Rose are only-childs in this story.

4. Rose lived with her father ever since. Explanation will be given in the story.

I guess that's all you need to keep in mind for now. And this story is told in a **third person point of view**. :D Not in any character's POV.

Oh, this story is less complicated than my other story, Labyrinth to Happiness. ;)

I hope you would all enjoy this fanfic! ;)

--------

**F | O | R | B | I | D | D | E | N B | L | I | S | S**

**Summary: **Olena Belikova and Ibrahim Mazur decide to get married. Rose and Dimitri are now siblings who can't stand each other. But what if Rose has a stalker? Dimitri eventually finds himself protecting his stepsister... as well as falling for her.

**----------**

**Chapter 1 – The Introduction**

"Seriously, dad, why do we have to be the ones to go to them?" A beautiful long–haired lady complained as she got into the car. It was a shiny silver Jaguar.

"I'm the man. That's why." A black–colored hair man said as he turned on the car's engine.

The petite young lady scoffed. "So, if you were the girl, you wouldn't bother to go to wherever _they_ live." Sarcasm was very obvious in her voice.

"Rose, you know that's not what I mean." The man beside her said as he let out a sigh and put on his seat belt.

The lady also put on her seat belt. "Dad, are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure." The man said with a smile as he started to drive along the streets of Russia.

"There is no backing out once you tie the knot. Remember that." It was more like a threat than a reminder coming from Rose's mouth.

"Olena is a wonderful woman. She's amazing…" Unfortunately, he was cut off by his daughter.

"Amazing in what? Bed?" Rose obviously had some attitude problems.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are in no position to talk to me like that!" The older man was already scolding Rose, but the only thing she did was to roll her eyes.

"Whatever." She scoffed as she said that single word.

"Rose," Her father's voice sounded like he was pleading her. "Please just _try_ to behave. At least just this once."

Rose heaved out a sigh. "Fine. I'll try. No guarantees though. I'm not the type of person who sticks to a promise. I bet you know that."

"Thank you," Sincerity lingered in her father's voice.

"So, tell me just who this 'Olivia' girl is." Rose said, changing the topic.

"It's _Olena_. Olena Belikova. She is a very beautiful woman. She has one son and he's about twenty–four years old. I heard he just graduated from college." Rose looked interested at the mention of Olena's son.

She had a thoughtful look on her face. "I just hope you're making the right decision, dad."

They turned in a street as her father replied with a smile. "I'm sure I am."

"Alright, but don't come running to me if she hurts your ego." Rose placed an emphasis on the word 'ego.'

"You think she would?" Her father questioned.

"I don't think so. I _know_." She sounded very certain.

"What makes you say so?"

"That's how women work, dad. They always want to be the ones in control. They want their requests to be granted. They want to be the center of attention. They want you to see them as a perfect being though they're not. And others are control freaks which will intimidate you. _A lot_." Rose explained.

Her dad let out a chuckle. "Seems to me like you are describing your own self, Rose."

"Whatever, dad. I warned you." She said as she leaned back on her chair. She pulled out her iPod from her small bag and placed the earphones on her ears and started listening to music.

The father and daughter did not converse any longer on the way to the house of Olena and her son. Her father concentrated on driving while Rose concentrated on listening to her iPod.

Her father pulled off in front of a gray–roofed house in one of Russia's town, Baia. The house was not so big and not so small. It was average. It was a two–floored house. The door was colored white and it was wooden. If it looked very neat from the outside, Rose expected it to look even better on the inside.

"Ready?" Her dad said as he took off his seat belt.

Rose took off hers too. "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Rose, remember, behave." The father said as he opened the car door.

"Like I said, I'll _try_." Rose replied with a grin. She kept her iPod and got out of the car.

Rose was laughing at her father when he was about to knock on the door.

"Dad, seriously, you're old. You're not a teenager. Just knock on the damn door to get this over with." Rose said as she kept both her hands inside the pockets of her jeans. "Who would have thought Ibrahim Mazur would grow weak on the knees thanks to a door." She added sardonically.

Ibrahim knocked on the wooden white door twice. And it opened, revealing a very sophisticated–looking and smiling woman. She was more or less in her mid–forties.

"Abe, what a pleasure to see you." She said as she smiled. She turned towards Rose. "Hi, you must be Rose. Your father has told me a lot of things about you."

"All good, I hope." Rose quickly said with a smile of her own.

"Come in," Olena said as she stepped aside.

"My son is in his room. I shall call him to join us." Rose and her father were now sitting on the couch. "Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"What do you think of her?" Ibrahim whispered after he made sure Olena was already upstairs.

"She's alright. She seems… nice." Rose said indifferently.

Ibrahim was rubbing his hands on his jeans, obviously nervous. Poor man. Rose, on the other hand, was fancied by the pillow case on her lap. It was made out of black leather. It had a white button at the middle and the sides were decorated with beads and sequins. Rose had a fascination for sparkly things.

"Abe, Rose," Olena's voice broke through the tranquility embracing the father and her daughter. "I would like you to meet my son, Dimitri."

Rose turned around and her eyes grew wide when she saw who Olena's son was. More specifically, who her _future_ stepbrother was.

Dimitri, on the other hand, also had a very astounded look on his face.

"You?!" They both said together, aloud.

----------

So, why do you think Rose and Dimitri have shocked expressions? HAHA. ;))

So, it's pretty short, but I promise the proceeding chapters would be longer. :D

I promise to review my other story, Labyrinth to Happiness, tomorrow! ;)

**I hope to read your reviews soon! :)**

xo, ChristAineXtine


	2. II: The Flashback

Thank you so much for all those who read and reviewed this story! :) Your reviews totally made me smile. :)

Anyways, some of you requested that I write this POV–based. Well, since this story will not only focus on Rose's separate life or Dimitri's, I will write the POV of the two of them.

So… enjoy this second chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does.

------

**F | O | R | B | I | D | D | E | N B | L | I | S | S**

**Chapter Two – The Flashback**

_**RPOV**_

"You?!" The Dimitri dude and I exclaimed in astonishment together.

"You know each other?" Olena sounded delighted. She probably thought it would be easier for us to get along. But boy was she wrong.

"Uhh…" I started out, but my ingenuity was not on the run.

"Oh, I doubt that." Dimitri said with utmost certainty. He was lying and I was not oblivious to it. "I thought she was my classmate back in college. Apparently, not." He smiled at his mother and turned towards me. "I'm sorry for my rash reaction."

"Rose?" My dad's voice chirped.

I forced out a convincing smile to the man who was looking at me with amusement. "Please. Don't be too polite. I was the one with the impulsive reaction. I acted without thinking. You just look like…" I needed to say something that the two adults would buy. "…one of my ex boyfriends. I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Talk about repugnant. It was not Rose Hathaway who said the words I just said. It was more like a robot from outer space controlled by some moron. Ugh.

"Rose, is it?" Dimitri dude asked, as if he forgot, and extended his hand towards me to shake.

I shuddered with disgust at the thought of my skin making contact with his…_again_. But, I forced myself to shake his hand…it was not like I had another option. "Yeah. You're Dimitri, am I right?"

He was the one who initiated the more than skin-to-skin touch. He shook my hand and moved it up and down with a smirk. This guy simply makes me feel sick, so I hastily broke the contact we had. I smiled at him in the process though to avoid having any misinterpretation from the two oldies.

"Well, would you look at _that_." Olena said, gleefully.

I looked at the soon to marry couple. My dad placed his hand around the woman beside her. Public display of affection, much? He then looked at her, smiling. But the smile he gave her held the answer he was trying to convey.

I cleared my throat. So did Dimitri.

"You know what, here's a thought." Dimitri spoke up to the two adults. "Why don't I give my future sister a tour around the house? That way, we could give the two of you some privacy."

"That would be great." My dad said with a very pleased expression. "Right, Rose?"

"Yeah. Totally." I said, my voice slowly turned sharp and cold as I pronounced each syllable.

"Well, then." Dimitri said as he clasped his hands together. "Ladies first." He gestured towards the stairs.

"We start upstairs?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrows.

"I'd like you to get to know me better. After all, we would be living in the same roof soon, right?" I got the double meaning of what he said.

"How nice of you." I muttered under my breath as I went up the flight of steps.

"Room on the right." Dimitri hissed when we were already up the stairs.

"It's locked, you jackass." I said when the door did not open after I twisted the doorknob.

He got his keys from his pocket and stepped in front of me. "Well, that is why there is a key, smartass."

"Asshole." I said as the door creaked open.

"Thank you." His sarcastic reply came.

He closed his door and locked it. I turned around and folded my arms across my chest. "Alright, you idiot, what do you want?"

He looked astounded for a second, but he looked amused by next. "Definitely not an answer I expected from a girl I hooked up with not less than a month ago."

"Listen here. First, we did not hook up. It was more like of a make out session. We were both wasted, alright? _Forget it_." I expected him to just laugh, but no. He took a step towards me, making me put my hands down.

He was a six footer, so he bent down so he could whisper into my ear. "How could I forget those luscious lips of yours? Your flawless, smooth and velvet–like skin? The way you – – –"

I just had to stop it. "Listen here, you pervert. We only kissed and you may have touched my skin, but you did not touch much of the important, mister."

It was his turn to cut me off. "Or did I?" He smirked.

"I'm not stupid. I may have been lost in that damned kiss we had, but my senses did not die on me." As soon as I said that, I regretted it right away. It did not come off the way I wanted it to.

The smirk on Dimi_shi_t's face grew wider. "Well, not to be conceited or anything, but a lot of girls have told me I'm a good kisser. Glad you think of it that way too."

"Ugh," I was absolutely frustrated. "Dumbass, you listen here." Apparently, he was not allowing me to finish what I was about to say.

"How many nicknames do you actually have for me?" He was now sitting on his bed. God, how I wanted to wipe off that smug look on his face. "When we were at the door, you called me jackass. When you entered, it became asshole. When you ranted, it was pervert and mister. Now, it's dumbass. Seriously, it's cute, but stick with one please. I need to use some of those names for you, _lover_."

"Okay, ew!" I exclaimed in disgust as I threw my hands up. "I'll call you whatever hell I want to call you. You got that?! Now, about your whole good kisser issue, I never said you were one. I said I was lost in the _damned kiss_. Not with the owner of those gruesome lips." I immediately thought of an adroit continuation. "Besides, kissing is like… a normal thing for me. Make out sessions? Bring it on. By the end of the day, the result is the same: the boy is the one down on his knees."

He stood up from his bed and moved towards me. We were less than a foot apart. "Well, how about we do some action and not just talking?"

"Love the invitation, but no thank you. I'd rather kiss a hobo's ass." I said as I shoved him while I exited his room.

_**DPOV**_

After she left my room, I lay down on my bed. I guess she was going to be a very interesting girl to live with. I expected some sweet and vulnerable little sister, but what I got was the total opposite. The way I wanted it to be.

As I was lying down, I remembered the time when Little Rose and I first met and hooked up. Wait, _made out_ – according to her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Man, I dare you to have some action with that beautiful lady right there." My friend, Nicolai, said while he pointed towards a long–haired girl who was about a foot shorter than me. She was wearing a short white dress that shined brightly whenever the disco light hit it._

"_What do I get from this crap?" I asked. Nicolai's dare was interesting, I must admit._

_Another friend of mine who was with us, Andrey, spoke up. "We become your slaves for the whole day."_

"_Sounds good enough for me." I said as I placed down the glass of whiskey I had in hand._

"_Wait, there's a catch." Nicolai said as he placed a hand over my shoulder. I gave him a questioning look as I raised one eyebrow. "You must get in her pants."_

_I smirked. Dimitri Belikov was a playboy. Someone who always got any girl that he wanted. I was not just saying this because I was somewhat wasted. It was a fact._

_I approached the lady they dared me to. She looked drunk. I smiled. This would make the dare a whole lot easier._

_We chatted for a short while. She had friends with her but apparently they left for the dance floor, leaving me and this beautiful lady alone._

_I slowly moved my hand to touch her legs. The moment my skin made contact with hers, she giggled like a schoolgirl._

"_You want to get out of here?" I asked with a very seductive look. It worked on a lot of girls before. I was positive it would work on her. _

"_I would love to." She placed down the shot of tequila she had in hand before pulling me towards the exit of the disco club._

_On the way out, I smirked at Nicolai and Andrey._

"_So, where we heading to?" She asked once we were finally out._

"_There's a hotel with a walking distance nearby. We could grab a room." I suggested._

"_Then, let's go!" She said excitedly, intertwining both our hands._

_We checked in the hotel, went to our room and magic was about to happen._

_Once the door was shut close, she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. Our hands roamed each others' bodies. I carried her towards the bed with her legs wrapped around my waist. I gently lay her on the bed, hovering over her. But, just when things were about to go according to my plan, her phone just could not shut up._

"_Son of a bitch." She cursed as she got up and grabbed her damned phone from her purse._

…_._

"_Alright, alright, I'll be back there in a few minutes." _

…_.._

"_Yeah, yeah. Bye." She then closed her phone. She turned towards me. "Sorry to ruin the mood, but I need to go."_

_I heaved out a sigh._

"_But, if you want to contact me or whatever, here's my number." She said as she walked towards the hotel's table, grabbed a pen and wrote down her number. "I'm not telling you my name. It' s a mystery." She then left me in the room._

Mystery.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I told Nicolai and Andrey that I would totally accomplish my unfinished tasked. I just needed time. They both agreed, giving me half a year to accomplish it.

Now, _Mystery_ had a name: Rose Hathaway.

Rose Hathaway, you're in for a wild ride, babe.

----------

DONE! ;) So, what do you guys think of this?

Should I stick with the POV of Rose & Dimitri or the third person POV? :D

**I hope to read your reviews soon! ;)**

**  
Oh, and do check out my other stories when you guys would have some time to. :D**

xo, ChristAineXtine

_Shout-out to all those who read, alerted and favorited. Plus, my Twin! ;)_

_OF COURSE, the reviewers! ;)_

_~ 814, Dikent, ruthless527, AdriansLuv, Dimitri's Tear Drops of Blood, yamibloodyvampire, __Shaymeon Ivashkov__, Murfdizzle, __FirWolf777__, Embry's Alyssa, WishIWasRose, Zmeyette, Rozka4eva, __D'smine-soleave-us__, -__lyd-2212-__, littlemissedward, __xXAutumnSpringSummerXx__, __vampiresrockroza__ & __crazytiffness_


	3. AN CXtine: Signing Off

Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I had no other choice than to do this. :(

Sadly, I am putting this story on **HIATUS** as well as my two other stories.

This is because I am in a quite difficult situation which I can't seem to accept just yet. :|

You know that feeling of being close to some people but then you have to leave them all of sudden because that's what you are FORCED to do and you can't do anything about it? Well, that's exactly what I'm going through. I need some space. Some alone time.

Again, I'm really really sorry for making this decision.

I hope you would all understand.

You might be thinking that I am such an idiot to have this decision, but I think so too myself. I'm stupid. 

**Thank you to all those who continuously supported this story. Those who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this.**

'Til I get a grip of my damned life, this is ChristAineXtine now signing off.


	4. III: The Proposition

I am sooooo sorry, you guys, for not updating this for what seemed like, quoting the gorgeous Dimitri Belikov in Spirit Bound, 'eternity.' :D DAAAAAMN. =)))

Anyways, I was so occupied with school that my focus was lost from all three of my on-going stories: Labyrinth to Happiness, Heading Home and THIS. :o3

But, hey! I'm back now and that's all that matters, right? Well, at least for me. :p

So, I'm going to stop rambling blah blah blah and get on with this story. :)

Here's the third chapter. Enjoy! ;))

xxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 3**: **The Proposition**

**RPOV**

"Abe, you are already paler than the usual." It was Olena.

"It's nothing." My father was obviously lying. Trust me. I knew him too well to know when he was lying and when he was telling the truth.

My father was standing up; his legs only an inch, literally, away from the couch. Olena was supporting him by his right arm.

Before Olena could give another reply, I spoke up as I finally descended from the stairs. "Dad, you are obviously not alright. The last time you fed was last night and you only drank one glass of blood. It clearly did not satisfy your needs."

"I'm alright, sweetheart. Don't you worry about your old man." He said as he sat down on the couch... finally.

"You will be an even greater pain in my butt if you get sick like the last time again." I said, thinking back to the time when I served as my dad's personal nurse because he was feeling so damn cold already due to his failure of drinking blood after twenty-four hours passed.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Dad?" I asked as I placed my school bag on the table in the living room._

_No answer._

_I walked towards the kitchen._

_"Dad?" I asked as I slowly took one step after another._

_No one was there._

_"Where in the world is that man?" I asked myself, mystified._

_I decided to go up and check his room. If he were not there, I would not know where else to find him. So, thinking he was just asleep or he was just taking a bath, I decided to give my stomach some treat. I opened the refrigerator and got a bar of Snickers. Yummy, heavenly Snickers. I opened the bar of chocolate I was holding and went up the stairs, munching my delicious treat._

_I opened the door that led to my Father's room praying to the Heavens that may he be there._

_"Dad?" I asked as I peeked into the room._

_I know I was playing safe. I mean, come on, my instinct was telling me that there could be a chance my dad was just taking a shower. I, with all due sincerity, did not want to see my own father naked right in front of my innocent eyes. You may want to take note of the sarcasm I am wholeheartedly applying._

_"Rose..." I heard a faint sound come from inside the room._

_I let out a sigh. "There you are. I've been looking for -"_

_I no longer was able to continue what I was saying. My eyes grew wide open at the sight of my father. There he was, lying on the bed; paler than, perhaps, the pure color of the snow._

_I immediately rushed to his side. "Dad! What happened to you? Are you hurt? Oh wait, stupid question. Of course, you are!"_

_He put up his hand in mid-air to stop me from my on-going rant._

_I had a very strong feeling that he was about to tell me something. But, a cough got stuck in his throat, stopping him from whatever message he tried to convey to me._

_I felt pity for my dad, of course. No matter how childish or snobbish I may be in front of him, I still love my dad, although I do not want to admit it in front of him or anybody. I reached out to touch his forehead. And damn was he cold. I know, I know, vampires are expected to be cold, but my dad's temperature was no longer normal._

_I knelt down to his bed's level and said in the gentlest voice I had the courage to muster. "Do you need anything?"_

_His reply was only one word. One simple and important five-letter word._

_"Blood."_

_So, basically, I was just trying to brainstorm where in the world would I be able to get human blood in this human world. I can't possibly just go out there and kill some human due to desperation to save my Moroi father. It will be too... evil and inhuman. Well, I still have some humanity left in me. I am, after all, a Dhampir: half-vampire, half-human._

_There was only one person I thought of who could help me in my problem: my 'frenemy,' to say the least, girl with a golden cheek a.k.a Sydney._

_Alchemists had connection to hospitals or whatnot. I knew she would help me. If she didn't, it would still be her loss. I mean, it only takes less than an hour to log in to YouTube and upload her retarded video when she got wasted during our elementary graduation. Yes, you got it right. Blackmail was the way._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

So, basically, I was able to save my father from his, probably, almost-dying stage in life.

"Rose, sweetheart, we do not have a supply of blood in this house because, well, we don't drink them." Olena told me with an apologetic look on her face.

I sat down opposite where my dad was sat down. My arms were on my lap and my hands covered the sides of my face.

Baia was like far from where we lived. Sydney was in our town. It's impossible to just contact her right now and threaten her that if she would refuse to help me, I'd upload her scandalous video via YouTube.

With a sigh of defeat, my mind was totally blank with ideas. For the first time, Rosemarie Hathaway ran out of ideas.

You may be wondering why my family name is Hathaway yet my dad is Mazur. Let's save that story for later on.

"Sweetheart, Dimitri has a friend who works in the local hospital here. Why don't you just go with him to get some blood for your father right here."

My attention was directly shifted. First, it was because the idea was brilliant and indeed possible (or probably the only possible thing we could ever do now). Second, I have to get stuck with Mr. Jackass again. Third was because the world was unfair to me. Why do I have to be the one taking care of my dad when it should be the father taking care of his daughter?

_You have no other choice, Rose._ A voice from the depths of my mind told me.

Reluctantly, I let out a sigh of mixed disappointment and defeat as I said the next words I wish I didn't have to.

"Alright."

**DPOV**

"What?" I answered after my mother called me three times from downstairs.

I actually heard her the first time, but oh heck, I wanted to torture her for a little time. Quite rude of me, but oh well.

"Come down here for a second."

I pretended not to hear her. "What?"

"Come. Down. Here." She said slowly and loudly. Literally.

Grinning, I replied. "What?"

"Down. Now."

Yep, that was already three times. Fun's over for me... for now.

Stepping out of the comfort zone of my own bedroom, I went downstairs. When I reached there, Abe was sitting on a couch, looking up, eyes shut. _Mystery_ a.k.a my future stepsister, Rose, sat opposite her father, looking anywhere but me.

I turned my attention back to my mother. "What do you need, mom?"

"I need you to go to the local hospital and get some blood for Abe. He did not drink any yet." She said as she came out from the kitchen, bringing a glass of water. It was for Abe, I guess.

"Okay." I said as I headed back up to my room to grab my coat and car keys.

When I went back down, I was about to go out when my own mother suddenly stopped me in my tracks. She told me one simple thing that made my day, but destroyed a certain girl's, or shall I say, lady's day.

"Did I mention Rose is going with you?"

I smiled inwardly before I turned back to my mother. "Oh, she is?"

"Is that alright with you?" She asked me with uncertainty lingered in her voice.

I flashed a smile in Rose's direction as she sent me a death glare which only made me smile even more.

"Of course. I would love to get to know my future stepsister a little more."

My mother was obviously delighted with my response. But, if only she knew that what I said was with sarcasm, maybe her reaction would not be the same.

"That would be great. I am so glad you two are getting along." She said with glee.

I smiled to my mother before I turned to Rose. "So, Rose, should we get going now?"

She did not bother to give out any verbal reply, instead she simply stood up from where she sat and walked past me. I gave my mother one quick glance before I followed my future stepsister.

We went inside the car.

Once settled in, I started the engine and drove off slowly. I attempted to make a small conversation, just to piss her off. Lucky for me, it did.

"So..." She cut me off after I said that one teeny-tiny word.

"Just shut up. Focus on the road and don't talk to me."

"As you wish, Ms. Grumpy." I whispered, but I knew it was audible enough for her to hear what I said.

I swear I saw little Ms. Future-Grumpy-Stepsister send me death glares, from the corner of my eye.

Xxxxxxx

What happens in their car ride? Will Dimitri try to piss Rose off even more? Or has he had enough?

Well, there's only one way to find out... chapter 4. HAHAH. :p

So, do type in your reviews to let me know what you think.

Once again, I am so sorry for not updating this story. HAHAH.

xx | Xtine

P.S When you guys have time, check out my latest one-shot. "Heading Home." The introduction is still the only thing I have posted, but I'm planning to finish it within this week. :D Peace outt.


End file.
